The Heart That Hardens
by mola26
Summary: Francis has come back with Lola and their child.(Mary had the miscarriage while Francis was away to be with Lola in this story) Mary is timid to open her heart, but know she has a duty to her countries. What will happen when logic starts to sway over her heart? (Henry is alive in this fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Reign story. I know I have not finished all of my stories, but I have so many ideas for Reign since I started watching it and I wanted to get deep into 'The Family They Deserved' before I started writing another Reign Fanfic. Enjoy3**

Mary's POV

He has returned, Francis has returned to the palace with his child and my best friend. I do not know if I can even call her that anymore, she has betrayed me in the worst way. Flaunting her fertility in front of my face. Proving I am the reason we do not have a child running the corridors. I had sent Nostradamus to examine them for signs of the plague before they were let back into the palace.

I return to my chamber, I did not expect him to return to 'our' chamber tonight. I write a letter to Catherine, telling her of their arrival and to meet me tomorrow morning to talk. We have grown closer by having to rule France under its recent conditions. I would like to say she is a mother figure to me now.

I go to bed with a heavy heart, not knowing how to respond to what my life will be. I decided that I would give Francis a son to be the heir to the French throne if God permitted it, and another child, daughter or son, to rule over Scotland. Then I would take my child whom would rule over Scotland back to my homeland and raise them there. I know it would be hard to leave my first child behind, but I can not think about my decisions that are guided by my heart.

I walk into Catherine's chambers in the early morn. She gets out of her chair when she sees me walk in. She walked up to me with quick hast and caresses my cheek in a motherly way and guides me to her couch.

"Mary, I am sorry you must endure this pain for the years to come. I never thought my Francis would become his father, especially having a bastard child. I have been in your position, more so being she had a son, I am sorry my dear. I am here for you."

"Thank you Catherine, I need to know I have a friend, or more like a mother, in my life. My ladies in waiting have their own lives and one of them is causing the darkening of my heart and soul. I never wanted to be someone Francis hates, but I feel as though he leaves me with no choice. I just wish I could give him two children, one of each country, then return home."

"And when you go darling, take me with you if I am still alive. I believe it shall help me to get out of this court before I die."

"You are always welcome in Scotland. Well, in court more specifically."

"Thank you darling, now I have a feeling Francis will be preoccupied for a bit so let us begin with worrying about France. The plague has come as you know, but our plans of spreading food throughout the land is working nicely. The villages in the surrounding areas of the palace have less famine and the bit of extra food we had left over is being spread to the neighboring villages. Paris is okay more among the wealthier we are trying spread the food to the poor, but we must be careful and not stretch ourselves thin."

"Let us try more until we contact more allies. I did give the Spanish some Scottish timber in trade for wheats, it should be here soon….hopefully." I finish with a small smile, trying to distract myself from my personal horrors with the wellbeing of the country that I have lived in for so long.

We continued to try to figure out the solutions to the problems that plagued France without the advisors help as much as we could. Many have left the castle for the time being to be in their own estates with their families, but some have stayed so court was still crawling with snakes. Especially with the recent events my power will be questioned by people in court.

After we believed we have analyzed the situation well and come up with good solutions for France and her people, we gave some of our proposals to the pager to give to the head of our advisors. We sat and ate a midday meal in my chambers, trying to protect ourselves from the frosty bite of the weather.

"Mary, I dare to ask but I do see myself as a mother figure to you and I was in your position for the beginning years of my relationship. How are you doing? With everything that has happened."

"To be honest Catherine, I do not know how I feel exactly. I feel waves of guilt for the time the conception….h-happened. I also feel betrayed, because I never slept with Bash and she has given him a son she was s-s-supposed to be one of my best friends, I feel ashamed, angry, sad; I have so many emotions and I can not find one which is good. I have not talked to any of them and do not plan to: I will not approach them, they will have to approach me."

"I am truly sorry Mary, hear me out. Do not do what I did: do not distance yourself too much so it breaks your marriage completely. I know yo need time away to heal, do so but do not break off entirely."

"I feel like such a b-b-burden. The one thing two countries are depending on me to do the most I can not even do. Almost a year of marriage and I can not produce a heir. The time I was with child I lost it. How am I not a burden." I fall into my tears that had been threatening to escape my eyes.

"You are not, this feeling is what motivated me and my fears which caused me to give up on my marriage. Francis still loves you and I am guessing you love him."

"Yes I do, very much so. But now he has a family, I could live with the fact he had been with Lola but now by bringing her and their child back to court, the child will be nothing than a reminder to me of what I can not give him."

"Does Francis even know about the miscarriage my dear."

"No, I never told him. Bash does not know either, he still believes I was recovering from poisoned bathwater. I can not help but think tis because of that I do not have a child with me right now."

"We can not change the past Mary, we can only act during the present and what will happen in the unknown future."

By this time Catherine is sitting next to me with one hand on my shoulder and another on my hand in my lap comforting me. I look up at her with blurry vision and give her as much of a smile I can create. She has always been here for me, after the prophecy was disproven. She returns my smile and we hear a knock at my door. My pager walks in,

"Your Majesty, the Dalphine would like to come in." he says.

"Thank you pager, Mary would you like him to come in? Would you like me to stay?"

"Yes please," I reply in a whisper, "I do not think I can do this on my own."

Catherine nods to pager to get Francis and escort him in. When the door reopens Francis walks in with a sad guilty look in his eyes, but I can see the happiness he is trying to mask. Catherine's face grows stone cold, but I see her trying to put a loving and warm mask on to her child.

"Francis, tis good to see you have not been infected." Catherine says to break the silence, she walks up to him and gives him a quick hug. I keep my eyes down, not having the strength to look back at his gorgeous blue eyes I have fallen in love with. I know I do not have the strength to stand up to him at the moment.

"You too mother, tis been a while since I have seen you."

"Yes son it has." She replies with a little venom in her voice. She is standing in-between us, hopefully to block my red and watery eyes. She steps to the side of her and looks at me. I continue to keep my eyes down, looking everywhere but him.

"Mother may you please. I would like to talk to my wife alone."

"I may not leave Francis; Mary had requested I stay with her so I shall do so. I will let you have your conversation thought."

"Mary, tell her to leave. Do you really want my mother here, seeing our intimate conversations."

"Yes," I reply in bearing a whisper, "she shall stay here."

He is taken back by my want to have his mother here, knowing this conversation might lead us to the depths of our relationship. He regains himself and the surprise is off of his face.

"If this is what you want, then okay." He takes a step closer to me. "You have been crying, why?"

"You should not ask questions you know the answer to Francis."

"Mary I do not know what you are talking about," he says with ignorance in his voice, "I wanted to come to you ad ask why you were not there when I returned. I thought I would see you there to greet me or at least after I was seen to not have signs of the plague."

"I am happy you were not stricken with the plague, but you know why I was not present at the time of your arrival. Tis very clear reason."

"What is that reason Mary? Tell me." My anger grows and I snap my to look at him.

"You can not be this stupid Francis. Why would I greet you and MY lady in waiting with YOUR and HER CHILD?! Are you really that blind?! I want you to leave, I will not have anymore of this conversation during this time. Catherine, may you see your son out?"

"Of course Mary."

Catherine guides, more like forces, a shunned and guilty looking Francis out of my room. With my tears running down my cheek I walk to my desk and write up a document stating Lola is relieved on her duties as one of my ladies in waiting.

I give the excuse she can not tend to her duties as on of my ladies while taking care of her child. I make it sound logical and without any of my emotions within the text. I call the pager and have him deliver it to the King. I tell him to come tomorrow for the one which he will give to Lola, I decide to allow her some bliss with her new family. Her not being able to attend to me today and as I predict tomorrow morning will give the perfect support to my the pager leaves Catherine returns.

"Why was the pager here?"

"He is giving King Henry a letter stating that Lola will be relieved of her duties as one of my ladies in waiting. He knows she will receive a letter relieving her of her duties tomorrow."

"What is you reasoning?"

"In the document it says with her having a child she can not meet the expectations of one of my ladies right now."

"And what is your true reasoning?"

"The only way she can truly stay in the palace, excluding the houses surrounding the palace on the grounds, Francis must either request for her to stay to Henry or he must take her as a mistress. Tis means he must acknowledge his child in some public way. If she stays in one of the small houses on the grounds, but still far away from Court life, his family and child will not be flaunted in my face."

"You know what you are setting yourself up for?"

"Yes I know I am most likely setting myself up for heartbreak, but it will show where Francis' real heart lies and how much like Henry he is."

"I hope you can prepare yourself for what might come."

"I will, I am a Queen. You have taught me what tis like to be a good queen for her country, so I will stay strong for my country. As you had said before, Francis will probably be preoccupied so I must be strong for France."

 **What'd you think? How was it? Trying more of a Angst kind of story.**

 **-Mo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter up! Continue with the reviews and thank you for your support with this story! Enjoy 3!**

Catherine's POV

I walked down out of Mary's chambers,she had decided to stay in the chambers she had before she and Francis married, my hand held Francis' arm. I brought him to my chamber quickly so we could talk in private. I made him look into my eyes, full of anger.

"Francis, I expected so much of you. Of all the mistake you could make this is one I never thought I would see you make."

"My son was made when Mary and I we separated because of the prophecy you convinced her to believe."

"Do not force this situation on me. When you were away laying with her lady-in-waiting, one of her best friends I might add, she was not with Bash in any way. She refused to kiss him, only twice on the cheek when visitors were at the palace. Her heart was yours in every way during that time. I never thought that you would lay with Lola, more so a noble woman or any other woman."

"I am sorry mother, I never knew my relations with Lola would lead to my son."

"I hope you play this smart Francis, this situation and the decisions you make will choose where your life will go. Be careful Francis, tis all I can tell you."

"Mother do not go."

"I must, I am going to see how Mary is doing. You shall sleep in the chambers shared by you and Mary before you left or Lola's, whichever suits you best."

"I-I-I would never go to Lola's chambers in such an intimate way. I want to see my wife."

"Back off Francis, at least for tonight. Give Mary time and do not give yourself the presence of innocence, I shall be surprised if you are not seen going to Lola's chambers tonight. She is the mother of your bastard, even your father could not leave Diana for long. I believe tis was a hour after Bash's birth he went to see her, it took hi until the next day to see you and a couple of days to see me at your christening."

With my last words to Francis I left his room. I hoped him being told of the harsh reality of his early life made him notice how he much like his father he has started to become. He left his country for a women having his bastard child during the plaque, a woman who did not even want him to know of his child. He has become more like Henry in the worst way.

Lola's POV

There was a knock at my chamber door as I put my child in a makeshift bed. There was no crib placed in my room, as though Mary did not instruct for the preparation of my child. But it was FRANCIS' child as well, tis must be why. The feeling go guilt still plaques me, I hope my son does not cause more than minimal problems at court, mostly between Francis and Mary. The door opened and one of the servants entered the room with a tray of food.

"Lady, I have brought you some food since you must have had a tough couple of days."

"Thank you, put it on the table please."

"Yes my Lady."

The servant girl placed the tray of food on the table as I told her, curtsied slightly and left. I looked at Jean once more and go to eat the food given to me. My mind continued to ponder what the repercussions of my actions could be. I did not want to lose my friendship with Mary, she has always had my interest at heart. Even when she found out that I was carrying her husband's child she tried to save my reputation, even though tis not the easiest thing for her to do. She never asserted any kind of angry towards me or my child, while I was still carrying him, something I had not expected.

Truly a part of expected her to cast me away or deem me as the king's whore, the other part of me expected her to do as she did, be the kindhearted Mary she had always been towards me. If it were any other Queen I would not have been treated so well, I knew that and she even encouraged Francis to leave during the plaque to be with me while I gave birth to our child.

I finished my dinner and checked on Jean once more before going to bed. I can only hope my and my son's futures can be better than most king's bastards. I faced the reality which that is all the world shall see my son as: the first of the king's bastard…s? I pray Francis will not have anymore children which are to from Mary, I am not sure if Mary can handle Francis having another bastard child. The fact I said 'another bastard child' is horrible to think of, but tis the reality of our lives.

Mary's POV

I woke up and it took me a few seconds to remember why I was in my old chambers, which brought a frown to my face and some tears in my eyes. I tell myself I can not cry right now, I must give myself to France with Catherine to fix the problems which have tortured the people of France.

When I sat down at the meeting table Catherine had not arrived yet, so I had to entertain the councilmen, mostly noblemen, until her arrival. The doors opened and we all stood up, I did not bow for I was the Queen now, but I gave her a small smile. She sat down next to me and gave me a returning small smile.

"Now gentlemen, since we are all present let us begin. I believe you have all gone over the plans Catherine and I have made for France. Are there any concerns about this plan? Any recommendations?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Where shall all of the money come from to get this amount of food? Especially if we are looking to spread the food and seed to the people so much farther from the palace like we have been doing?"

"I have been talking with Spain and I am trading some of Scotland's timber for their wheat. With that wheat sill come seeds for the next planting season. The timber is being transported to Spain tomorrow, the same day they will be shipping over the wheat and some other food." They all look at me with surprise but impressed.

"A perfect solution to this problem and I thank you your Majesty for trying to find a way to resolve France's problem without digging into its pockets."

"I know France can not afford much right now with the plaque. And tis not taking money out of Scotlan's wallet, but just some timber. Tis all works out."

"Now gentlemen, if there no concerns for the moment I believe we should take rest on this matter until tomorrow. Mary has given us the first steps and actions that will save our country from these misfortunes." Catherine says.

They all left after bowing to us, I am grateful for Catherine having them leave after settling the matter. I am not in the mood for awkward talk after trying to find a minor problem for them to complain to me about until they are forced to leave. I take a deep breath, Francis should be the one thanking me for all I am doing for his home country, I know France is also my country now but I am acting like I care for its and its people wellbeing more than him. He is the king of France, not I! I know Scotland's timber is not like taking money out of my country's pocket, but I am giving up something I could be using to grow Scotland's power and wellbeing, instead I am using it to save France. I am gladly doing it, I would be happier to do it if we were not in the situation we are in now.

I am saving him from a possible coup or rebellion of his people against him, while he does not even come to the meetings to help his country and people, instead spent with his lover and child. I remind myself to stay strong, I am a Queen of two countries and must stay strong for those countries at least. While their king and king regent is not caring for their wellbeing, I must be the one to step up and do so. The history books will remember this and hopefully I will inspire any other Queens or even common women to be as strong and take control of their lives during hard times.

"Thank you Catherine, I am not in the mood for the usual complaining they do after the main issues are dealt with for the day."

"I am not in the mood as well to deal with the nobles. We covered all we can do right now, we must wait until tomorrow."

"Smart Catherine, I shall retire to my chambers until dinner tonight. Would you join me with my ladies in waiting?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"And, do you trust anyone who would love to have their daughter as one of my ladies in waiting? I shall need one more, with Kenna newly married I want to give her some time alone with Bash, I only have Alyee and Greer to tend to me. I would request to have someone you believe may fit well with my closest friends and I."

"Of course Mary, I shall think of whom shall fit what you would like best. Do you mind what country she is from?"

"As long as she is not willing to give herself to any man who can sweat talk her I do not care."

"How are you holding up?"

"Not much better than yesterday. I am about to finish writing…her letter which will release her from her duty as one of my ladies in waiting."

"Are you ready to do this Mary?"

"I do not know if I shall ever be ready. Because of this action I am taking I can not deny to myself the situation. This action will bring me back to reality and making me face it."

"Good luck, call for me if you need me. Even just as a shoulder to cry on or to talk about the problems of this matter. I am here for you Mary."

"Thank you Catherine, tis means so much to me."

I enter my chambers and head straight for my desk. I talk out my quill to finish my letter to Lola. I finish and call the pager, giving him the letter and instructing him to bring it to her.

"Where is she staying in the palace your Majesty?"

"I do not know actually. As the guards where the mother whore of the king's bastard is staying. That is where you shall find her."

"Thank you your Majesty." I says with a bow and leaves. I usually do not allow people to bow and use the formalities, but recently I have learned to take every bit of respect people give me. I am their Queen, why not have the general respect for trying to make their lives as great as I can.

I am sitting in my desk chair while enjoying a book, trying to find some enjoyment today, when a pager comes in.

"Your Majesty." He greets me with a bow. I signal him to rise.

"Yes pager?"

"There is a woman here to see you."

"And who is this woman who must see me in my chamber? Tell her I will accept her request for an audience with me in the throne room. Have the guards keep her away from my sight while you go fetch Catherine to be at audience with me. There is no need to call for the king, he does not need to be bothered with this. I shall call the guards when I am ready to let her into the throne room."

"Yes you Majesty."

"Thank you pager….what is your name?"

"Delmar your Majesty."

"Delmar, thank you."

I sent him to go do what I told him to and get myself ready for my audience. If I am correct tis should be Lady Lola whom has forgotten to request an audience with me and believe we are still friends to come meet with me personally in my new chambers.

I brush the tears away that are threatening to fall out of my eyes, showcasing my true emotions. I put on a stern face, the face of a great Queen, and feel my heart hardening with every breath I take and my soul darkening bit by bit. All at the doing of two of the people I had trusted the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss me?! I hope :) Sorry for the later update, crazy with end of year school and my parents are crazier than usual. Enjoy 3**

Mary's POV

I sit on my throne as Catherine walks up the the throne next to me. She positions herself with her arms on her throne's arms and her intimidation can be felt by anyone in the room, which is only me besides her. I want this to be a private matter, no one needs to see this. I try to reflect Catherine's intimidation: the feeling that if you go against her your life is at risk.

"Are you sure Mary?"

"Yes I am. I want you here and Francis does not need to know of this. If he does find out it shall be from her or the pager who sent her in. Tis ready for me to face this."

I heard a knock and Delmar comes in to ask me if I would like to receive the women, I agree. I know tis her, but I will acknowledge that I know who it is or ask for her identity. She walks in with her head held high and in a rush, very improper. Her eyes look wet, as though she has been crying, and her pale Scottish face red. Her hands are in fists by her sides.

"Mary how could you…."

"You will bow to your Queen until I tell you to do anything else!" I speak sternly, not yelling at her yet. I keep my face as stone with my anger with her, tis easy to see. She looks at me with surprise. "Now Lola, why have you requested an audience with me? I am very busy running two countries."

"How could you dismiss me as one of your ladies in waiting?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?!" She yelled at me. I suppress the rising anger within me to act like I believe Catherine would act, a true Queen.

"It has come to my attention you shall not be able to tend to your duties as one of my ladies in waiting now so I have dismissed you for the time being. When you can fulfill your duties fully you may join as one of my ladies, but until then you may not need to worry yourself with your Queen's wellbeing." I say calmly with a hit of venom in my words and voice.

"I can do all of my duties for you soon, why can't you give me time to rest? You at least owe me that."

"I do not owe the mother of my husband's child anything. I do not have time to not have every one of my ladies at my desire. I am also in the market and have promised an unmarried young lady to come visit for me to decide if I want her as one of my ladies in waiting. I must know if she will keep her purity during any and all circumstances."

"You are really doing this being I laid with Francis?!"

"We shall not discuss this! If you are so surprised that is one of the reasons I dismissed I have overestimated you intellect. But then again you are the mother of the bastard of the King. We shall not talk of this no further. If you would like I may help you seek someone to house you if your parents can not send money to accommodate for your living in the palace."

"ACCOMMODATE?! WHY WOULD THEY NEED TO PAY YOU?!"

"Because you are not protected with the title of 'The Queen of Scotland's Lady in Waiting' so you are not living off of my hospitalities. Kenna stopped when she married Bash, I did so as a wedding present; you are unmarried and can not perform the necessary tasks as my lady in waiting so what other choice do I have?"

"YOU CAN WAIT UNTIL I CAN ASSIST YOU?! I AM ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!"

"DO NOT YELL AT YOUR QUEEN!" I have lost it with her yelling and expecting me to be understanding and feel bad for her. I shall not reveal my emotions and become vulnerable, but she needs to be put in her place. I get out of my throne away from Catherine and walk towards her a little, still leaving room between us.

"I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TO YOU AND YOU REPAY ME WITH THIS UNGRATEFULNESS! I WILL NOT HAVE IT! WHAT HAPPENS IF OTHER COUNTRIES FIND OUT I ALLOW YOU TO WALK ALL OVER ME?! THEY SHALL BELIEVE THEY CAN WALK ALL OVER ME AND MY COUNTRY! SO SHUT YOU MOUTH AND FIND A WAY TO PAY ME OR GO FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO STAY!," I take a breath and walk towards my throne, then turning around to her I say, "The offer of me finding you a family to house you is still on the table. I shall even reach out to your dead husband's family, remember him? PAGER!"

The pager walks in quickly, he had probably heard my yelling, hopefully not my words and if he did he better know not to say anything about it.

"Please show Lady Lola to her bedchambers now."

"Yes your Majesty."

"And Lola," she turns around to look at me with tears running down her face, "you have 10 days."

They leave and I sit down on my throne and look at Catherine. Her face shows that she is surprised I had yelled at my once best friend, but I can see she is also proud of me.

"I am proud of you Mary, I did not know if I needed to speak for you but I wanted to see how you would handle this. You did not let your raw emotions show, for that you have played a smart move. Yet you gave that whore enough of a glimpse of your emotions so you are not allowing them to fester within you and feel as though you never had expressed them."

"I know I shall hear from Francis about this, I know I can not depend on your support all the time. I need practice for facing this on my own, then I shall go to you. I trust you Catherine."

"Thank you dear, I have learned to trust you. I never would have believed my Francis could become his father in this aspect at least. He was so disgusted by it growing up and before now. I know I have done by best to try to keep him away from this path, but unlike Henry he will take care of this child. Even with Bash Henry always kept some sort of distance, knowing what could happen."

"We could have never predicted this, Francis most likely assumed I was with Bash in every way. How come I sacrifice so much for the man I love and this is how he repays me?"

"I do not know Mary, life as a Queen is rarely a fairytale we believe it will be at a young age."

Hours have pasted since the audience with Lola and I hear some loud conversation outside of my bed chamber door. Out of no where I hear someone harshly opening my doors and see Francis burst into the room with my pager behind him.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry I tried to stop him." I held my hand up.

"Tis okay Delmar, you may go." He bowed and left.

"Why do you call your pager by name?"

"I find tis important to know my subjects' names, especially if they are working for me in the palace. What do you want that needed you to come bursting into my room unannounced?"

He is hesitant for a couple of seconds, as though he is trying to calm himself down and figure out the chaos in his head. I remain sitting in a chair in front of the fire across from him.

"I-I-I wanted to see you."

"You could have called the pager and asked to see me."

"But I am your husband…"

"Francis, tis still the rule. Even between Kings and Queens, husband and wife. Now why have you come to my chambers so late?" He paused for a minute.

"Lola…..wanted to me talk to you…."

"About what specifically?"

"She is under the impression you have dismissed her from her duties to you as one of you ladies in waiting."

"Tis correct, I do not believe she was misguided to not think so." He looked at me with utter surprise.

"Why? She was your friend? Your last in waiting?"

"Tis is not English Court, you are not Henry the Eighth and I am not one of his wives." I say while still begin calm.

"What do you mean? I do not understand"

"Most of Henry's mistresses stayed in the castle under his watchful and sinful eye by having them as one of his Wife's ladies in waiting; his wife at the time could not do anything about it either. You are not Henry and I am for sure I am not one of his wives so I shall not tolerate such betrayal and sinfulness in my everyday atmosphere."

"I have not taken Lola as my mistress. Mary, you are the only one I love." He says as he kneels down towards me, takes my hand and kisses it. I see love in his eyes but remind myself of why we are in this situation.

"Does not matter, I can not be thought of as someone who can be betrayed and walked on. I must show other countries and our nobles I will not tolerate any undermining of any kind. I gave her 10 days, more than enough time any Queen would give someone like her."

"What do you mean 'like her'?" He steps away from me.

"The mother of my husband's child. The mother of the bastard of the King. The woman who has committed the ultimate betrayal. The woman who is making my power and my country's power questioned by many. When word spreads, my country and I are in danger."

"What do you mean danger?"

"Do not play stupid Francis, you are smart enough to figure it out."

"And tis all you see Lola as? The mother of my child?" I physically cringe at the thought of him acknowledging his child towards me.

"Well she does not have the honorable title of King's mistress or she has not tried to take my crown yet. What else may I call her?"

"How could you think such things?!"

"My husband, the man I love who is supposed to love me back has put me in danger and has broken my heart! What other outlook should I have?!"

His face turns red and he is suddenly in my face and I am standing.

"I am not putting you in danger! I would never do that to you!"

"You already have! What happens next? Shall that bastard of your take what is rightfully my future son's? Shall a bastard rule France?! HOW DO YOU THINK THE POPE WILL FEEL ABOUT THIS FRANCIS?! WOULD YOU BREAK OFF FROM THE POPE FOR YOUR SON WHO IS DAMNED TO HELL FOR YOU EVEN ACKNOWLEDGING HIM?!" I screamed at him, I could not hold back any longer.

Before I know it the side of my face stings and I bring my hand to it. I realize what just happened: Francis has slapped me. My 'loving husband' slapped me. He had hit me. Tears build in my eyes and I do not look at him.

"Mary I am so…." He says while stepping towards me with his hand reaching out to brush the cheek he had not hit. I quickly recoiled away from him, right now I could no longer keep up my walls I had built.

"How dare you….how could you?" I look up at him with my tears already halfway down my face.

 **Sooooo how was it? Until next time!**

 **-Mo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter in one of my favorite stories to write! Everything will start to unravel and Francis' decision of what to do with Lola will be revealed! Enjoy 3**

Francis' POV

What have I done?! I have done something I never believed I am capable of. Something my father rarely did to my mother in their torture of marriage: I hit my wife.

"Mary, I-I-I-I…..I-I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, especially in the way I just did. If I had known I would slap you…..I would have never come. Please…Mary…..I love you so much…..you probably think I am a monster. I am for hitting you, I am so terribly sorry."

I can not control the tears which fall down my cheeks. I see her hurt and suffering in her eyes, knowing I caused her this suffering is worse than being damned to Hell. I keep my distance from her,but I get on my knees to show my desperation: the Dalphine of France on his knees begging for even the slightest bit of forgiveness.

"I do not believe you are a monster Francis," she says in barely a whisper, "but you are not close to being a saint….I forgive you for your…..violence against me but nothing else. I suggest you leave my chambers now, we both need time apart to think. Your child and its mother must be waiting for your return." I get up and look at her; our eyes seeing the beings of one another's soul.

"I want you to know Mary, the only time I showed any romantic affection towards Lola was the night in Paris. I have not been with her or done anything physical that would count as cheating in my mother's eyes since that night…..If I could take back that night I would, but I can not. I can only deal with the consequences the best I can. I know I am hurting you by my actions, I wish there was a way not to hurt you. I am terribly sorry from all of my heart for the hurt I am causing you. I bid you a good day my Queen."

"Good day Francis."

She turns away from me and I leave her chambers. My heart aces knowing I am the reason there are 'her chambers' and 'my chambers'. I must find a solution to this problem and fast, I hope I have not lost the best thing in my life forever. I quickly walk to Lola's chambers, I must talk with her to help me figure out what is best for my marriage to save it. I enter the room to see Lola reading a book while our child sleeps in the makeshift crib. Tis feels wrong the child is not Mary's, he should have been born by Mary.

"Francis, what do I owe this visit?"

"I must talk with you Lola, tis about everything that has happened. I have talked with Mary and she stands with her decision. We can honestly say he should not expect different from her."

"I never thought she would be this cruel to be honest."

"I know, but she has been through so much heartbreak I believe she is to her breaking point."

"What shall happen?"

"I know she offered to find a family to house you, there are also housing around the palace grounds. The houses are not near the palace but you shall still be on the grounds."

"Is there any other options available?"

"I can find you a husband, I can send you home to Scotland."

"My parents would be so ashamed of me. What about me becoming…."

"No, there is no way I will ever declare you as my mistress. Even though we have a child together, Mary would see that as the ultimate betrayal and I shall never get my wife back."

"I understand. What shall we do?"

"I hate to bring it up but there are houses my father owns where his children and their mothers live. You shall have support there and Jean shall have children his age to play with when he is older."

"You would not send us there! He is your first son!"

"He is illegitimate Lola, tis a fact. I love him, but if that is the first step I need to take to get Mary back I must take it. I shall talk to my father about it and tell you the final decision I have made."

"Why don't I have a say in what happens to my son and I?"

"Because you bore the Dalphine's bastard, when you did that you gave up your control over your child and initially yourself. I shall return within a couple of days to tell you the decision."

"May I attend tonight's event?"

"Yes you may, as long as you do not mention you are the mother of my son."

"What if people ask?"

"You are smart, you do not have to lie. But do not take pride in the title."

I walk out of her room and to my own to have a much needed rest. I need to go to my father and set my plan to get Mary back in motion; I also need to prepare myself for tonight.

Mary's POV

Delmar tells me Henry is ready for Francis and I to make our entrance for the ball tonight. Even with the plaque and famine Henry still wants to live in his own reality of his indulgences. I am happy there are at most half of the nobles at this ball than usual due to the plaque. I walk towards the doors Francis and I enter from, I wait for a couple of minutes when I hear his footsteps coming towards me. He clears his throats and I look at him. He bows and I give him a small curtsy.

"Although we are not in a happy place right now let us pretend for the court we are."

"I could not disagree with you Mary. Listen…..Mary…"

"Now tis not the correct time to talk about anything deeper than a puddle after a rainstorm husband."

"Yes love."

His use of the word love is filled with hope and sadness, I try to shake off the emotions that one word has on me. I pretend I never heard it; now was not the time and place for my own emotions to overcome my vision. The pager signals us to enter and everyone looks at us and bows or curtsies. Francis signals them to rise an everyone goes back to what they had been doing before.

Nobles come up to us throughout the night and I finish my third glass on wine. I decide to stop, not wanting the wine to take over my emotions, but I see Francis has had at least five. He smiles more easily and laughs. I scan the room while I am next to him with his arm around me when I see Lola talking to some noblemen. How dare she think she can parade herself around court?! But I see she is not as outgoing as she once was, I decide to pity her more than sympathize with her. Choosing these emotions will benefit me more.

I excuse myself to see my ladies in waiting and walk around to talk to some of the noblewomen when I hear their gossip.

"She is the mother of the Dalphine's bastard."

"I believed he loved Mary."

"So did I, she is such a better Queen than we have seen in many years. Her kind heart towards us, even when we are being snakes in the grass of court she still holds some kindness. I dare you to talk to her."

"Who?"

"The mother of the bastard."

"Only for my pride." I continue to sneak myself towards the conversation to overhear.

"Lady, I believe I have not seen you at Court, are you new?"

"No, I have been here for at least the past year."

"What a pity our lives have not crossed before. May I ask you a question?"

"O-Of course."

"What is it like?"

"What is what like? What are you asking?"

"What is it like knowing you bore the first son of the Dalphine? Knowing you whoring to the King's son has given you power to undermine so many in this palace? Knowing everyone knows? My parents sold me out before I could try my hand with the king or his son sadly. But I swore an oath once I was married I would only lay in my husband's bed."

"Tis not a good feeling is you want the answer."

"I must say I thought Olivia would be the first one in this position, looks like the Italians have nothing on Scottish noblewoman."

The French noblewoman left Lola and I find myself feeling bad for her. Then anger is through my veins: tis her fault she is in this position and this noblewoman would probably one of the nicest to Lola. She knows this would be the case if she attended this ball. I find Francis and play the loving wife everyone expects me to be. Francis excuses us for the night, I can smell all of the wine he has consumed. I know the wine still has some affect on me, but nothing compared to Francis. We enter his chambers, the one we used to share and he backs me into a wall. He kisses me and his hands roam my body. He starts to undo my dress,

"Francis?"

"Let me show my wife how much I love her."

I go along with this: in his drunken state he does not remember today's events so he sees no problem in making love to me. I do need to give him, our countries, one child and this must happen to do so. I go along with his actions to fulfill mine, locking my heart away before he has a chance to reach it tonight.

I wake up in the morning a little disoriented. I look around and see I am in my chambers I share with Francis….used to share with him. I gather my clothes quietly so he does not wake and I dress in one of the nightgowns I left in this room. I make it to my room when I feel my tears fall down my face. Last night was amazing, I felt so loved by him. But I must keep my heart locked up from him, I can not allow him the chance to hurt me again. Greer enters my chamber to help me dress for the day.

I do not see Francis at breakfast, I do not expect to him for a while to be honest. I hope he does not believe our relationship is back to what it once was because we laid together while he was drunk.

Francis' POV

I wake up feeling my head pounding and the light coming through my window irritates me. I rub my eyes and sit up in my bed. I look over and see someone else was in my bed last night. I try to search through my memories from last night, praying I did not lay with someone who is not Mary. The bits and pieces I do remember form last night I vividly see what Mary and I did last night.

My whole body relaxes knowing I did not commit sin against my wife…again. I do not want to become a husband who loves others who are not his wife. I made that mistake once, even though we were not physically engaged at the time, but I still knew I had betrayed Mary when I laid with Lola.

I am eating breakfast in my room alone when I hear my pager announce my father is here to see me. I nod and tell him to send him in. My father walks into my room with a smile on his face and confidence in his step.

"Father, what do you want?"

"Can I not visit my first son, my heir?"

"Please father, you never truly did when I was a child and even now. Tis always a motivation behind it."

"You are very smart my son: there is something behind why I visit you today. I hear from your guards you were with Mary last night…Do not worry, they report to me when anything interesting or something they believe I would like to know."

"Why would they find me spending a night with my wife something you should know?"

"Because of your mistress," I give him a confused look, "Mary's lady or former lady in waiting…what was her name…Lola, yes Lola and your bastard child you had with her."

"That should not be a reason Mary and I spend a night together is surprising. It happened when we were not engaged. Now father, what do you really want?"

"I to know what you shall be doing with your son and his mother, it can change France's relationships with other countries. Tis why I never wanted Bash legitimized."

"I actually wanted to ask you about this, I have an idea. How would you feel if I sent Lola and Jean to live with your children and their mothers?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I do not know father, I want to be close to my son and for him to have a father but I am to sure if I can do that without losing Mary."

"Well son, what if you send Lola to some family and say she is a young girl, who was raped and is now looking for a home and husband. Say she is Mary's lady in waiting but being in the castle is too much for her right now. As for your son, we can call for a wet nurse and nanny. So you can be close to him and Lola can be gone."

"Father, give me time to figure out everything. But thank you for your suggestions. I will take all of them into consideration."

Mary's POV

A couple of days have past since the party and I have not seen my husband. If I am honest with myself I am surprised Francis has not come to me regarding our love making…. but I must learn to live a separate life away from him to protect my heart. I walk through the gardens with a book of poetry. Poetry is something that calms me down and I feel a deep connection with the words on the page.

I walk to the area where Francis and I snuck to see each other when I was engaged to Tomas. I sit down and lose myself in the poetry. I do not notice how dark it was getting until it was almost pitch black. I gather my book and enjoy the my walk back to dinner. Tis still cold outside yet I savior the cold breeze sweep against my face. Once I arrive in my bedchamber I add some more wood seeing the fire was dying.

I discard my winter jacket and dress in a heavy berry colored gown. I walk quietly to the kitchen and greet the cook.

"If you do not mind would you be so kind to make me some dinner?"

"Of course not your Majesty. What would you like?"

" Some meat please, I have been craving it today."

"Of course your Majesty. Where would you like to eat your Majesty?"

"In my bedchamber if you do not mind."

"It shall be brought to you soon your Majesty."

"Thank you."

I wake up to the sun shining on my face and windows are decorated with crystalize ice. I close my eyes again and wait for one of my ladies in waiting to wake me up. I feel Kenna nudge me awake, I move and see she is sitting next to me on my bed.

"Good morning Kenna, why are you waking me up? Should you not be with your husband?"

"He is out with some of the men on a hunt, I want to spend time with my best friend. With everything that has happened recently I believe we should spend some time together. You need a day to relax, then tomorrow you can continue your rule as Queen of Scots. First, let me help get ready for you for breakfast then we'll do something fun today."

"I agree with what you say, maybe I do deserve a day of not trying to worry."

"Exactly, now let us get ready for the day ahead."

Francis' POV

I walk to Lola's door and take a deep breath before making my way into her room. She was sitting on a chair next to Jean's crib. She looks up to me and smiles.

"Francis, tis good to see you once again."

"Tis good to see you as well Lola. I have spoken to my father and I have done some thinking about our situation. I think tis best if you go live with a very well respected family in Paris I found. We shall tell them you were raped and would like to find husband, yet tis has been harder for you here at the castle given the circumstances."

"What about Jean?"

"I am still thinking about him, but for now he is staying here."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"First, lower your voice! Second, I may do whatever I wish to do with my son. While you try to find a husband he shall stay here with a nanny and a wet-nurse, before you marry the man you shall marry we shall talk about what to do with Jean then. For now he shall stay here. You have 3 days left with Mary so I scheduled your depart from the castle 2 days from today. It should give you enough time to pack your trunk and spend time with Jean. Good day Lola."

I walk out of the room once I am done telling her the plan. Hopefully things shall go in a good direction.

 **I know it's been awhile, the next chapter should be up within the next week!**

 **-Mo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy everyone! I'm so sorry for how long it took me to write this, I have been so busy this suer and I have not had as much time to work on this story as I wish I did. Who's ready for another chapter?! Enjoy**

Francis' POV

I stand in front of Lola's carriage to see her be sent off to live in Paris. She is holding Jean, I know tis hard for her to let go of him but she must if this will work. His governess takes him from her and she kisses him goodbye. She walks up to me,

"Goodbye Francis."

"Goodbye Lola, I hope you well in Paris. I request you to write to me about your journey in searching for a husband."

"Yes Dalphine."

"Have a safe trip."

She curtseys and gets into the carriage. After the carriage leaves I walk back inside the palace and decide to notify my parents Lola has left. I walk into my mother's chambers and see her mixing bottles and liquids very focused.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"Oh Francis, I am just playing around with some liquids. Tis a…fun hobby I have. Now Francis, why have you come to my chamber?"

"I have seen Lola off to Paris."

"Okay, anything else?" I look at her with confusion. "What? Son, the mother of your illegitimate child being sent away is not a grand occasion or something your father and I need to congratulate you for doing. Your father has sent off mothers of his children the second they told him, there have been so many you do not know about. So you doing it the same after you left your wife and risked your life to see her birth your child during plaque if nothing remotely special. I know tis sounds harsh, but tis the truth. The only birth your father was ever present was at Bash's, how did you think that made me feel? Illegitimate or legitimate, it was the only birth he attended."

"I…..I just thought you would like to know."

"Well, thank you for telling me son. Some advice as well, keep Jean away from Mary. Her knowing he is still here might not play out well with her."

"Thank you mother for the advice."

"You're welcome son. If you are looking for your father I believe he is in his office…or if not go check his bedchamber but make sure to use the pager….he might be busy."

"I shall."

I left her chambers and decide to write him a note instead of trying to hunt him down.

Mary's POV

I glance out the window to see Lola's carriage leaving the property with her and all of her stuff, including her child. At least I shall not be seeing a strong reminder of what I can not bring to my marriage and my countries. I refuse to live like Catherine, seeing my husband's child grow up in the same palace as me: silently mocking me every time the child is in my presences or talk of it is within my ear.

I walk to meet Catherine in her chambers, my new lady in waiting has just arrived from Italy. I was told she was from a respectable Italian noble family which Catherine is very close with. Tis the only nobles she trusts even a little bit.

"Catherine, tis good to see you."

"And you Mary, now Nicia is from a noble Italian family as you know, their loyalty lies more with me than with the Pope. Our families have been allied to ether through many things through out the generations. She is a lovely, completely loyal to me and you."

"She is loyal enough to say no to Henry and Francis?"

"She knows, if she is not her life is over. Her family will not accept anything like that manner."

"Perfect, may I meet her?"

"Please." Catherine led me into her room and I see a young women, maybe 16 years of age, she has raven black hair and piercing green eyes. she curries very low when she sees us walk into the room.

"You may rise Nicia. Mary this is Nicia."

"Tis very nice to meet you."

"Tis wonderful to meet you as well your Majesty."

"Nicia, you are one of my ladies in waiting we are past formalities. Call me Mary, now let us get you settled into your chambers and then I shall show you are the palace."

"Yes your Maje….Mary."

3 weeks have passed by since Lola leaving and Nicia has joined as one of my ladies in waiting. She has proved herself more than worthy: she blends well with my other friends and has turned down an advance from Henry already. She is being the perfect lady in waiting I need right now, she is more focused on my life than her own: she is not focusing on getting a husband as her number one priority.

Nicia wakes me up for the first time, I usually do not sleep in like this. I brush it off and have her get me a deep royal blue gown.

"Nicia, are you looking forward to seeing your first audience today?"

"Yes Mary I am, tis will be my first one attending. In Italy I never was interested in attending."

"Well, this audience will be seen over Francis and I since Henry has fallen ill. To be honest, I am not looking forward to this audience as well. As you have observed Francis and I are not on good terms, but as a Queen you must do things you do not enjoy. I hope the man you marry loves you and is loyal to you."

"Thank you Mary, I do as well. I must say the thought of marriage is exciting, if he is not like our King in the loyal sense."

"I think I would like to wear the dark blue gown with the shoulders cut out. I feel the need to spice things up."

"Tis a beautiful gown Mary. There are some pastries for you in the sitting area of you chambers."

"Thank you Nicia."

I walk into the audience room and do not see Francis present. I roll my eyes with a sigh and motion Nicia to go stand next to Kenna. I take my seat at the throne on the right and wait for Francis to arrive so we may start. I look up to see everyone bowing to Francis as he walks towards me. He comes to me and kneels down while taking my hand to kiss,

"My lady."

"Dalphine, you ready to start?"

"Yes Mary, I am."

With that he motions for the pager to bring in the first audience. She walks in with dirt covered clothes and a young boy who must have been 3 years old. They appear to be peasants. She curtsies very low and helps there child do what is expected of him. I give them a sweet warm smile, they seem like they deserve it.

"What may we do for you today?"

"Your Majesty, my husband fell ill with the plaque and passed quickly. With the famine we sadly can not feed ourselves because I can only do so much work on our dying crops while with child. I beg for work from you Your Majesty. I shall do whatever I need to to feed my child."

Francis looks at her with a blank expression and it seems he has a lose of words. I decide to take the initiative since he seems to have lost his voice.

"Madame, what is your name?"

"Marie, your Majesty."

"Marie, I know my husband and I shall find some work for you around the palace. My lady in waiting Nacia," I motion my hand to show Marie Nacia, "shall show you and your child to your new chambers. What work you shall be doing will be told to you soon."

"Thank you your Majesty, thank you so much."

"You are welcome, now follow Nacia. Pager, may you please send in the next person."

"Yes your Majesty."

We continue to see commoners and try to help them as best we could with the famine that is still effecting our people. Since I made the deal with Spain and sent the Scottish timber to them in exchange for grain the situation has improved more than I thought it would, but still some of our people are struggling to survive. I gave Francis the lead in this audience, but I know he was distracted and not fully present with us. I do not allow my mind to wander on the subject, knowing tis shall only bring me pain.

"Your Majesty, there is one more whom would like to see you."

"Send them in pager."

The doors opens and a beautiful young lady and what seems to be her father. He introduces himself as some Lord and his daughter whom would love to stay at the palace in wait for the plaque to calm down. I could see the daughter batting her eyelashes at Francis, I have no interest in seeing if he is sending her the same signals as she. I focus on the Lord and hear Francis accept his request.

"Now follow the servant and he shall show you and your daughter to your chambers."

"Thank you your Majesty," he bows to Francis then turns to me, "Your Majesty." I nod back to him.

"Tis all for the day, everyone may now leave." Francis announces and the people follow his command. "I hope you would join me for dinner tonight Mary."

"Yes Francis, it would be a pleasure to join you for dinner. What time would you like me to be there?"

"7 o'clock."

"What tis the attire?"

"Dress anyway would you like, you do not need to dress formally though." He walks up in front of me and gets down on one knee while taking my hand in his, "I am already excited to see you tonight." with a kiss on my hand he is gone.

 **Hopefully the wait was worth it? I have already started writing the next chapter so it'll actually be posted soon.**

 **-Mo**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter is here! Something big will be happening in this chapter so I hope like where I am going with this story! Enjoy!**

Mary's POV

Nicia comes into my room to help me dress for dinner. I decided on a bright lavender dress with the back cut out. I let my hair down and decide not to wear much jewelry tonight. When Nicia and I deem my attire is done I leave to join Francis for dinner.

I walk into one of the smaller eating rooms in the palace, the guards bow to me and I nod back at them. Francis' pager shows me to my seat and I thank him. I take the room in: the chandelier the light with candles, as so the candles in front of us, some servants are here to cater to us and I give them a small smile. The silverware is fancy, as too the cloth of the table. Francis did make this night look special.

I wait for him for half of an hour, annoyed since I arrived on time like any Queen should. She walks in with his head held high and all of the servants bow to him. I give him a smile and nod to him. I am a Queen, he tis only a Dalphine for now.

"Francis."

"Hello my love." He grabs my hand and kisses it gently, "sorry for being late."

"Tis okay, I know you are busy with your father being ill." I have a hunch he was not doing work for the state, but I shall give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Thank you for your understanding. Now let us eat!"

Our food was presented in front if us by the servants and we start eating our dinner in silence. When our pastries were presented to us is when we start talking got one another, not to my surprise…..but I had more hope.

"So how has your day been since the audiences?"

"It has been good Francis, I did not do much. I read some and responded to some letters. My mother says hello by the way."

"Tell her I say hello and hope she is doing well."

"I shall, how was your day?"

"Tis has been very busy, trying to convince my father to calm his desires to go to war."

"With what country?"

"Maybe still England, he muttered something about the Holy Roman Empire. He is completely lost this time."

"I am sorry you have to deal with him in this state."

"Tis not your doing, it was bound to happen sometime, I never thought it would have never been this bad. I knew him not being in control of his desires would take him over during some time in his life."

There was a brief silence between us, I took a bite of my pastry not watching to meet his eyes. After I minute I look up and see him looking right into me.

"Mary…"

"Yes Francis?"

"I am truly sorry for everything I have caused, all of your pain because of me. With Lola and my son." I feel a knife go into my heart more by the mention of his son. "I want you to know I am going to do whatever I need to do to regain your trust and love for me."

"What do you want me to say Francis?"

"I do not know, I just want you to know how guilty I feel."

"Okay Francis. I am going to retire to my chambers, you may escort me if you would like."

"Yes Mary I would love to."

He waits for me to get out of my seat and grabs my hand while putting his arm around my waist. As we walk to my chamber I sense his nervousness, so I look at him and give him a small smile. I know he is trying, but I know I must keep my heart protected at all costs.

"I thank you Francis for escorting me to my chambers. Tis was a lovely walk."

"What I said is true Mary, I am very sorry for all of the pain I have caused you. I wish…"

I put my finger up to his mouth,

"Francis it will take longer for me to forgive you in any sense of the word. Give me time, but I am glad you know how to feel guilty unlike your father. Goodnight Francis."

"Goodnight Mary." He kisses me hand then my cheek.

I walk back into the chambers, leaning against my vanity for support. My mind was going in a thousand different places. I have always had a soft spot in my heart for Francis, but I do not know how I could forgive him for this. I had accepted that they had laid together, the child is a dagger in the heart, but he brought them back to court. I know he has sent them away, but I must think for my country and we have had issues with his eyes wandering before. There was Olivia and that showed me how impulsive we can be when fighting, he was so quick to use women's interest in him against me.

I am putting all of those thoughts away and get the sleep I need. I wake up to the sun's light across my face and I turn my face into the pillow to shield myself from it. I hear my chamber's door open and footsteps moving towards me.

"Mary, tis time to wake up."

"But I am so tired Greer, I do not want to start my day just yet. Must I?"

"I think you can answer that question better than I can."

"I know, I shall get up and start my day. Have the servants brought our breakfast yet?"

"Yes, the tray with the food is outside of the door. I shall have them bring it in so we can eat and then start our day."

"Sounds perfect."

As she walks out of the room to tell the servants to bring in our breakfast I get out of bed and feel light headed. I lean back on my bed for support and wait for it to pass. I know I have been stressing myself out with Francis and I'm assuming I did not drink enough yesterday. I stretch my neck and slowly walk to the couch waiting for Greer with breakfast.

"Are you ready to eat the best breakfast you have had today?"

I laugh in response to Greer's question, "Do I not only eat one breakfast a day?"

"Well as Queen you may eat as many as you would like."

Greer and I have continue our morning breakfasts together for the past couple of days, it has given me something to look forward to the next day and it also starts my day off on a good note. I am sitting in the library waiting for the English ambassador. I see a man walk in with his head high and the walk of a man who is walking with a purpose. I stand when he arrives to me and he kisses my hand.

"Please Ambassador sit."

"Of course you Majesty."

"Guards, I trust Ambassador Thomas you may leave and guard us from outside of the room. If there is any danger you shall know what to do."

"Yes your Majesty." Both of the guards say in unison.

"Well your Majesty, tis seems you trust an Englishmen."

"I trust the English Ambassador shall not do anything that can endanger his life. And please call me Mary, I do hope you can be on civil terms and calling me by my first name shall help easy the tension."

"Yes Mary, thank you for the privilege and please call me Thomas if I just call you Mary. Now, may I ask why you have asked to meet with me….in a library no less?"

"Yes Thomas, well the only 'office' I have at the moment in French court is in my chambers and as you know tis not appropriate for you to be in there, especially if I want our conversation to be between us in the beginning. I find the library a perfect place for us to talk because tis one of the most private places we may talk without any suspicion and tis one of my favorite places to be."

"Yes Mary, I agree. Tis so quiet in the craziness of the French court and there is so much knowledge to always learn."

"Yes. I asked to talk to you today because I would like for us to talk about the issues between my country and England. I do not wish to talk about the past issue we have had, but I want to clear up the recent ones so our countries can prosper and hopefully one day become allies."

"Your Majesty….."

"Please hear me out Thomas…"

"Okay Mary, I shall."

"Any of the rumors about me wanting the English crown were due to threats from King Henry. He threatened my life and my country if I did not try to claim the throne. He threatened my country and I had to act along with him before I found a way to get out of his control. My first priority is Scotland, I could care less for wanting the English crown. Elizabeth is my cousin, I only want for her is her to be happy and prosper; I also want her not to attack my country and for us to at least a treaty about not attacking each other. I know tis might be too early for an alliance, but I want a treaty between our two countries."

Thomas nods his head and then looks into my eyes. "I think my Queen would like that as well. I am leaving back for England in a couple of days and I shall talk to my Queen on your behalf on what you have told me. I believe in what you say shall help England and Scotland have peace between each other."

"As do I. Now, I have written down everything in me detail for you to give to Elizabeth. Please on your honor do not intercept this message to my cousin."

"Yes Mary, my honor is very important to me."

"Thank you Thomas."

I walk through the corridors to my chambers when I hear hush tones and quick walking. I hide in between the pillars, the footsteps get louder and louder.

"Francis, you can not do this. I can not keep on going like this."

"Lola, I have been more than kind to you. I have sent you to a supportive place and I have even set you up with meeting some suitable men."

Lola…she's back?! I peek over the pillar and see them. There is some distance between them and I see Lola step closer to him.

"I do not care that you sent me away, but to keep my son here in court without me. Either send me away with him or if he shall stay also shall I."

I could not hear any part of their conversation after I hear Lola say those words. He has been hiding his son in court under my nose?! Even when I did not trust him I had trusted him too much: I trusted him to send them both away. I knew he would choose his son over me. How could I have been so stupid and naive? After they leave I must go to my room I tell myself.

I wake up in the morning with my head still spinning and a teared-stained face. I see my make up stains on my pillow. I must keep myself together, I know Lola showing up at court last night was a surprise to Francis. I feel the knife go hard into my heart and is carving it out as I remember the reason Lola came back. Francis has been keeping his son here at court when he told me he would do anything and everything to make it up to me. I knows my inability to bear him a son not only kills me but hurts my country as well.

I sit down in the library to read to relax myself before I go back to attending my country. I am in a single chair which is in the corner when I hear the doors open; I keep my focus on the book and cover my face with the book. I sneak a look to see who it is and tis the mother of my husband's son: Lola.

I ignore her being too emotionally drained from last night to confront her. I forget about her and try to get lost in my book. After 5 or so minutes I take my book and decide to continue reading my book in my chambers. As I am about to leave the library when I hear my name, so I turn around. Tis Lola who has called for me, I keep my composure like I would assume Queen Catherine would in this situation.

"Yes?"

"I would like to come back to be one of your ladies in waiting…..if you do not mind."

"I would mind, plus I already have Nicia so I do not need anymore Ladies in Waiting. And next time, Lola, please ask permission to talk to me instead of stalking me into the library to sneak up on me. I would accept an audience with you or even talk to you in my chambers if you asked my pager to come talk to me there. Now, I must go. Welcome back to French court."

I give her a nod and walk to my chambers somewhat infuriated. I do not mind that she was in the library the same time I was, but to call for me when I was leaving and to decide to come back and join me as if we are equals or she is above me I will not accept. I will give Francis a day or two to decide what to do with Lola and her son. I stand outside of Francis' chambers ready to tell him I know Lola is here. The pager comes out of his room and tells me Francis can see me right now. The guards open his doors and I walk in with confidence I found just a few moments ago. He is sitting in one of his chairs in front of the fire, he gives me a smile when I walk in and stands to greet me. I give him kisses on both cheeks as the common French greeting.

"Mary, tis good to see you. I am happy you have heard you asked my pager to see me."

"I want to talk to you Francis, about something serious. I would like us to talk about this topic as mature adults and rulers."

"Of course Mary, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know Lola is back at court. I know she came back to court last night and tis was a surprise to you that she came back so quickly. She tried to talk to me about coming back to being one of my Ladies in Waiting. I explained to her I already have a new Lady in Waiting which I can not forget about her, she has been so loyal to me since she has come to French court."

"Well, maybe Kenna could just be your friend instead of your Lady in Waiting?"

"Why are you defending her? Why of you want her to come back to court so badly? You know what, I do not want to talk about that right now. I shall give you and her a couple of days to make a final decision about her living arrangements."

"And what if I do not abide by your requests? You are a guest here in court, you can not tell me what to do."

"Well, I am your wife and a Queen. You said you would do anything to save our marriage, but I see where your loyalty lies."

I get up and walk away from him not looking back. I had given him a chance to repent himself and I was prepared to open a little of my heart to him, but I see tis the wrong move. I decide to go to Catherine, I have not seen her recently and I need her support right now. As I see her chamber doors I start to feel pain in my head and a little light headed.

"Mary I am happy to se you, tis been some time."

"Yes, tis good to see you as well Catherine. I am here to tell you Lola is back in court and I just Francis that he has two days to decide what Lola's living situation shall be. He is upset and I assume he wants her to stay at court."

"You are holding your ground very well Mary. You are much more upfront with Francis about how you feel than I was with Diana and Bash. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you Catherine, to hear you say….."

The room starts to go a little fuzzy and I stumble back onto the couch. I hold on the the couch as Catherine comes to helps me. I hear her call for physician, then everything goes black…

I wake up to see Catherine sitting on the edge of the bed padding a wet cloth on my forehead. I sit up in my bed with the help of Catherine and I look up to see the royal physician.

"Catherine, what happened?"

"You fainted my dear, I called for the physician."

"Do you know what is the matter with me?"

"No she does not your Majesty, but I do. I must ask you a question your Majesty, when was your last bleeding?"

"Honestly, I do not know. I am assuming 5 or 6 weeks ago. I have not had mine this…month.."

"Have you been throwing up?"

"No, but I have been nauseous some mornings recently."

"Well your Majesty, based off of that and your symptoms I am in confidence in saying that you are with child your Majesty."

I gasp and my mouth is wide open. I can not move or speak, I am in complete shock. I look down at my stomach and place my right hand over it.

"Thank you, you are dismissed. And this shall not be told to anyone by you, tell anyone who asks that her corset was tied too tight and she did not eat and drink enough today. Understand?" Catherine tells him.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Now Mary, now Mary come back to me."

I look over to her and see a smile of her face. I can not help but smile back at her, all of my wants and desires of having a child. But sadly it would not be a symbol of Me and Francis' love like I had imagined it would be. I am finally with child, able to give me and my country the security it needs; and I can finally have the joy of being a mother.

"Sorry Catherine, tis just so surprising I did not expect this."

"Well first I say we tell Francis, it might help him with his Lola decision."

"I do not want to tell him yet, we must have conceived the child the night of Henry's last ball. He had had so much to drink and I knew we would have to have a heir no matter how mad at him I was. I want him to make his own decision on his own, with no influence of his future child."

"Well, I shall be by your side for the whole thing. Also Nicia will, I did not tell you this but she is highly trained to defend people and is one of my spies. Do not jump to conclusions, I did not recommend her to spy on you but she has been trained to do so if you or I need. I believe we shall tell her of this."

"I agree Catherine, I believe we should for me and the….the babe's safety. I can not believe I am saying that." I say with a smile.

 **Hopefully the length of this one makes up for how long it took me to update. I hit a huge writer's block with this story and with school I found it hard to get back into it.**

 **-Mo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter! So this chapter Mary is going to make a big decision! Hope you enjoy it!**

Mary's POV

 **Two week later…..**

I feel my watery tears fill my eyes as I walk out of the palace. I let it all out and hysterically cry under the tree Francis and I secretly met each other when I was engaged to Thomas. I miss those times so much at a time like this, we were so in love and we were able to find the happiness in bad times. As I sit down on the ground I slowly whip away the tiers. I can not let court see how upset I am, Lola is staying. Francis says he shall be setting her up to court someone he believes will be good to her and he is keeping his bastard son at court.

I have not told him about our child yet, I wanted him to make his decision about his other family before I told him, so I would know his true feelings about them. Tis has all been too much, I do not want this kind of stress in my condition. I know tis bad for me and my babe, I must do something about this. I am not wanted here by my husband and my country needs me. My unborn babe needs me to make the right decision for both of us and Scotland.

I notice tis getting darker outside and colder so I start to make my way back to the palace. As much as I want to stay away from court and all of the emotional despair tis has caused me I know I must go back. Plus tis not good for me to be out in the cold and tis not good for my unborn babe. I have gotten used to saying that to myself the past couple of weeks, it brings a smile to my face.

I walk into Catherine's chambers with a tear-stained face and a determination gleam in my eye. I need her help if I am to do this. She stands up from her desk and walks over to me to give me a hug.

"Mary, what is the matter?"

"Francis' decision about Lola; I have put up these walls but it does not mean tis hurts any less. I had put some of my walls down after Francis set up a romantic dinner. I was so stupid to go back to my naive self."

"I am so sorry Mary, is there anything for me to do to help you?"

"Yes, I have been talking to the ambassador of England about peace between England and Scotland. I have received a letter from my cousin and I want to open and read it here with you."

"Of course Mary. I am interested in hearing what your…bastard cousin."

"I know you do not agree with her reign, but she is a ruler and my cousin so I am ignoring her religion since she believes in God."

"We are different generations, now what does the letter say?" I open up the letter and read it out loud to her.

"Dearest Cousin Queen Mary of Scotland,

I am happy to hear that you had approached have my French ambassador Thomas and you are looking to bring peace amongst our two countries. I am taking your word when you told Thomas you do not want my throne. He explained to me and your letter to me as well stated how you only care about Scotland and do not want England. I want us to sign a peace treaty between our two counties and my advisors and I will write up what we want; we shall meet and you shall bring what you would like and we may negotiate. I am looking forward to receiving your next letter.

Love your Cousin, Elizabeth Queen of England."

"Wow…I did not expect that much love or willingness from her. I think this will make history."

"I applaud you on the work you have done, tis seems your letter you wrote to her convinced her."

"Yes and now Scotland is safe from England for now I need your help. I want to go home to Scotland."

"MARY?! Why?! Why would you want to go back to Scotland?!"

"Because my country needs me. Tis will be easier to create and sign the peace treating because I shall be closer to Elizabeth in proximity. Plus I am not loved here and I am only a guest as Francis has made clear with no power. I have wanted to go back home for so long and I think tis time now."

"What about the dangers of traveling?"

"The royal Scottish physician is coming to France to pick me up and with him some guards. Plus I would love to have Nicia come with me if you would allow it."

"I shall allow it, I know she shall protect you well. I know I can not change your mind on this and I would like to come visit and be there when the babe arrives."

"I would love you to be there. I have heard from my advisors at home and my mother has fallen ill. I need to go there so if she were to die I shall already be in Scotland."

"When shall you leave?"

"When the physician comes to court, which should be in 3 days."

"3 days is not that long away."

"Yes I know but I must leave with tis early, I can not travel heavily with child. I want my babe to be born in Scotland. French court is not the place I want to raise my child."

Finally telling Catherine about me leaving in 2 days. I need to tell Nicia and Francis. Even though he has hurt me so much these past couple of months I feel as though he deserves to know about the child. I do not want to be cruel to him, he should know he shall have a heir he always wanted. Both of our lines and countries shall be secured.

"Nicia, thank you for getting me ready for bed. There is something I want to tell you."

"Yes Mary?"

"I am with child and I am also leaving home for Scotland in 2-3 days when the Scottish royal physician comes to court. He shall be attending to me on our journey to Scotland to make sure the babe and I are healthy. I would love for you to come with me."

"I would be honored to come with you Mary. Does Catherine know?"

"Yes, I spoke to her last night. Now I must tell Francis, would you like to come with me?"

"This is between you and the Dalphine…."

"I would want you to stay outside of the room. I know I must do this sooner rather than later. I also want you there because I consider you my closest friend recently and I might need you for emotional stability, Catherine has told me that while with child your emotions go crazy."

"I shall accompany you, now let us go."

We are walking down the hall to Francis' chambers, our old sleeping chambers. I still feel heartbreak walking up to my old chamber doors. We had both moved out of our old chambers so we can start a new. Nicia gives me an encouraging smile and I walk in with confidence.

"Francis, may we speak?"

"Yes Mary, I wanted to talk to you as well. I thought I would give you some time to calm down. I know you are not happy with my decision with Lola but I feel as though tis my fault she is in this situation and…"

"Please must every conversation we have be about her?"

"No, I just thought that is what would wanted to talk about?"

"While I do not agree with what you did, you are right. You are the Dalphine of France and I am only a guest here at court."

"Mary when I said that I did not mean to hurt you so much…."

"But what you said is fact Francis, tis true. There is some good news I have for you. I am with child." Francis looks at me with a blank stare. "Remember Henry's last party where you got very drunk? Well, that was the night we conceived our child. I came to tell you this because…I…I….I am leaving for Scotland in a couple of days. Probably three days from today."

"Wait Mary…..you tell me you are carrying our child and next you are leaving with said child?"

"Tis for my country and the safety of my child. And what do you mean by 'said child'? Tis as though my child's existence is coming into question."

"Our child."

"Yes, tis our child."

"You are not thinking…."

"This unborn babe is my main concern along with my country. Hopefully soon I shall be signing a peace treaty with England to protect my country and child. I am going back to Scotland, I do not want my child to be raised in French court. I do not trust this atmosphere for raising my child, the heir to both of our countries' thrones."

"You can not travel while with MY child! Do you know how dangerous it is to travel to a different country, no less traveling while with our child?! You can not take away my child!"

"Funny, a moment ago you made sure to say this child was OURS! I am a Queen and I am carrying our child. The Scottish royal physician is coming to French court and shall be accompanying me and Nicia to Scotland. I just thought you deserved to know you shall have the heir you always wanted. You already have a child here at court you have been doting over if you have not remembered! I also want to make sure you shall not legitimize your bastard of a son over mine."

"You shall not bring my son into this! He has nothing to do with this!"

"He has enough to do with this! That bastard should have never come to court! And I shall what I want!"

"I do not care! You are my wife and you are with my child!"

"I am a Queen! I have authority over you! If you legitimize your bastard son over my child then you shall be at war with Scotland and its allies. Trust me, I have been talking to other countries. I have the beginning of an alliance with the Holy Roman Empire, I am not surprised if you do not notice because you do not focus enough on me and my country. We have a peace treaty between each other and we both want to be on peaceful ground with England."

"You're allied with WHO?!" I sign trying to calm my emotions.

"The babe and I do not need this stress. I am my own person, I am just here to tell you what I am doing. I also see that you would rather be angry at me then happy about our unborn child and me, then try to lovely want us to stay. Tis obvious you just want us here to be able to control us. Goodnight Francis my husband."

I left his room quickly and see Nicia waiting in front of me like she had promised. I walk up to her with watery eyes. She nods at me as though knowing I want to find somewhere that's private. We walk in silence to my chambers, I am so happy I have Nicia by my side.

Francis' POV

I….I….I can not believe what just happened. I sit down and put my hands over my face trying to wrap my head around this. Mary just told me she was with our child, looking back tis must have happened the night of Father's party. She can not leave French court, she can not leave me especially while with child. I know I did not respond the best but how does she expect me to react after she tells me she's taking my unborn child away from me. She does not understand how dangerous tis is to travel and in her condition.

But how dare she just decide what to do with our new family! I am her husband, I know we promised in the beginning of our relationship we'd be equals but she makes it so hard. I do not want to act like I am above her like when her brother wanted to dispose of her to the English. I was protecting her no matter how she feels about it, I know we have been struggling not only to conceive a child but also in our relationship. With the news she just gave me I find it hard not to give in to my anger. I shall be King of France one day and I have done so much for her, so much to make her happy. If I can not control my wife then how am I going to be able to control ad get respect from Nobles and my people?

"Dalphin?"

"Yes pager?"

"Lady Lola would like to see you."

"Let her in." I know tis not good for me to talk to anyone since I can feel my anger running through my veins, but I know she shall just bother me until I talk to her.

"What would you like?"

"I want our child to introduced into court." Now she has gone too far.

"Excuse you?! How dare you make that request! I am the Dalphin, to be King one day! You are nothing but a woman I slept with and had a child with. As I have told you many times, I have been more than generous to you! Introducing our son to court would officially drive Mary away and make her never want to come back to court. Jean shall never be more than my bastard son! I do love him but I shall never legitimize him or introduce him into court more than my bastard son which I pity his mother enough to let them stay here. IN THE DARK!"

"How can you say that?"

"Tis simple, something my father once told me after I brought you two to court: never allow a bastard child of yours affect your political relationships. And tis what I am going to do. If you continue to annoy me this way and tis seem you are looking for power I shall have you removed from court. We shall try to find you a husband, but you shall probably be a second wife if I am being realistic. It shall be hard since I want the mother of my child to somewhat like her husband. Honestly I feel responsible for you being in this situation so I shall do what I can to find you a husband. This is the nicest thing I can do for you."

Mary's POV

"Nicia, pack your bags. I want to be ready when the Scottish royal physician comes. We shall give him a night to stay her in French court to get a good night's rest then we shall leave early in the morning. I will talk to Catherine and I shall announce me leaving with you and her to my Scottish subjects here at court."

"I wish you would wait, but if this is what you want I shall support and protect you as much as I can. I consider you my closest friend and I think tis in your best interest and safety to ask Catherine for at least one more protector. Especially since you are with child, a very important child, heir to two thrones."

"I believe you are right. I shall talk to Catherine in the morning, I am quiet tired. I should get some rest."

"That you should, see you in the morning Mary."

"Goodnight Nicia."

"Mary, why did you not call for me?"

"Well Nicia, the time I had between waking up and throwing up any food in my stomach I did not have the time to call for you."

"I know Mary, here let me hold your hair. Once you are done I shall call for some light breakfast and juice. We must keep you strong and even though I know you do not want to eat you must."

"You're right, hopefully this shall pass quickly."

"The Queen will see you now."

"Thank you pager."

"Mary, I have some things to attend to call for me when you need me."

"Thank you Nicia, I shall see you later."

I walk into her chambers and see Catherine reading papers on her desk. She seems very preoccupied so I sir down in a chair on the other side of the desk. She looks up and I give her a nod telling her to continue her work as I have no problem with waiting. About a minute passes when I hear her sigh and puts down the papers.

"Sorry Mary, I had to read some of the requests from the Nobles. I am trying to appear kinder to their requests since they see Henry's madness start to show. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I told Francis and he did was very upset that I am leaving, I understand why but he reacted so angrily. When I told him I was leaving he did not try to speak of it as equals or calmly. Nice did tell me something that I must agree with her, do you have any ladies or maybe even a man who can protect me during the trip."

"I do like the sound of you being more protected. I do believe I can send a woman of mine and her older brother help you on the journey. The brother shall pose of one of your guards and the female as one of your ladies in waiting. They will not be your friend like Nicia but they shall not be cold to you either."

"I think that is for the best. I need to keep my child safe no matter what, I will do anything for him."

"Him?"

"I can not call my child an it so I'll just use he or she interchangeably. I know traveling will be dangerous but I need to go back to mI shall if I want to my home country. Truthfully France is more home to me than Scotland but I must go back to my original home. I am so hungry to see my beautiful country again."

"That I understand, sometimes I miss my Italy, but not the memories there. I will send those two siblings with you and I shall make sure the court does not know of your leaving. After you are on the boat going to Scotland I shall make the announcement saying your mother had fallen ill and you must make sure Scotland is strong, so France has a strong Allie. I do know some of the lords and nobles shall try to have their daughters catch Francis' eyes since you shall be gone. I want you to prepare for if you hear that."

"Thank you Catherine, I had not thought about what Francis would do when I am gone. I do know I must come back at some point while Francis is alive, I do not want that bastard to take my child's throne."

"I shall do whatever I can to make sure that never happens."

"Good to know I shall have eyes and ears here. We shall work together as a unit quiet perfectly."

As I stare out of my window I take in one of my last looks at the grounds where Francis and I used to play as children. I have always loved the outdoors here at French court and I can not wait to see Scotland's green hills soon. The Physician is now sleeping in a guest room so he may get some sleep so we may leave early in the morn, before the servants wake. Nice had told me her sources say Francis is drunk in his room, apparently with no company.

My love is still with him, but I am still heartbroken and disappointed by him. I know over time my naive love for him shall leave me, but he shall always have a special place in my heart. There is only so much I can take.

"Good luck Mary, write me when you arrive in Scotland."

"I shall Catherine."

"Now do not cry my dear, we shall see each other again. Now go, we can not let people see you."

"Goodbye Catherine."

Catherine's POV

I stand in front of the people of court. I have told Henry that Mary left back home. I made an excuse that she needs to sort things out with Scotland or we shall not have an Ally anymore and Scotland shall attack us next. He was so excited for his new mistress he seemed not to care much once I gave him the reasoning.

"People of court. I have much news to tell you all. You may have noticed Mary Queen of Scotts is not here at court as of recent. She had to leave for Scotland in a hurry the other night. Her mother has fallen ill and she must make sure Scotland is strong so France may have a strong Ally. She has been a light at court and has helped secure us during the prime of the plaque and famine. She shall not be gone long and let us all pray tonight for her safe return to Scotland."

Francis' POV

What have I done? I did not think she would actually leave me.

Mary's POV

"Mary, look."

"What is it Nicia?"

"We are close to docking in Scotland. Come out on the deck and see your home country."

He helps me keep my balance while we walk to the deck. Tis have been a couple of weeks we have been on the boat, we had to take a longer route so we can go more undetected. The ship has given me more morning sickness and I have had trouble with balance. Nice has been here helping me and I could never thank her enough.

"Wow Nicia, tis beautiful. My memories have not given it justice."

"I know Mary. The books I have read never said the grass would be so green."

"Your Majesty, we are about to dock."

"Thank you physician, your help shall not go unnoticed."

"Thank you your Majesty. Tis humbling to help my country and you who want to make it better."

"Welcome to Scotland Mary, welcome home." I say to myself

 **I focused a lot on this one so you guys could have it soon. How was it? I hope I didn't rush it. The next chapter will start with some time passing and in the beginning of that chapter will have how many months later ta the beginning of it so it'll skip around a little.**

 **-Mo**


	8. Chapter 8

**And another chapter is here. As I said at the end of the last chapter this chapter will have some time skipping forward. I also noticed while re-reading the last chapter I realized I had a lot of spelling mistakes and Nicia's name was autocorrected to Nice sometimes so I apologize for that. Enjoy.**

Mary's POV

I walk into my mother's chambers with my hands resting protectively on my swollen belly; the Physician and midwife say I shall have about a month until I shall see my babe. I can not believe all that has happened and so quickly. I see my mother's pale person in her bed. Her illness has gotten worse.

"Hello mother."

"Mary, tis good to see you. Wow, I can not believe how big your child has gotten."

"Mother you saw me a couple of days ago, I can not think my belly has grown that much that quickly."

"I guess you are right, but you are much bigger than I was or any other woman with child I have ever seen."

"I guess my child is just big and strong."

"Let us hope. Mary I feel as though I do not have much time left here with you. I know I have not been the warmest mother, to be honest I do not know how to be a warm mother. I lost a lot of love in my life and afraid I do not have much left to give."

"I do not hold it against you, I know you are not the warmest person."

"I just want to tell you how proud I am of you recently. You have proven yourself a fit and strong ruler. With your alliance with England, something Europe saw as impossible now makes us a threat. And the treaty with the Holy Roman Empire is something I did not expect, but it tells the other countries you have supporters and you have the ability to support others. You are allied with three great countries and I did not expect that from you. I must advice you not to allow any of those countries control you, especially England."

"Thank you mother. I shall never let my allies take Scotland away from me. I have fallen in love with my country once again and I am so happy for it."

" You are also about to give Scotland and hopefully France an heir. You have almost done your full duty as a Queen to two countries. Also give the paper on the desk to the head of your advisors, it tells how I support your action to make all religions that believes in our God shall be legal her in Scotland. You shall have uprisings but I think in the long run making Protestantism and Catholicism legal to practice shall help you keep your throne."

"I shall mother. Elizabeth helped me write it, we are both going to introduce it to both of our countries since the Scottish and English citizens have had time to get used to our alliance."

"Now Mary go to your meeting, I shall see you soon."

"Have a good day mother."

"And Nicia, thank you for your loyalty to my daughter."

"Of course. I see her as my Queen and my friend."

"Now men, since you have all read my mother's opinion on my new law to make the practice of Protestantism and Catholicism legal what are your thoughts on it?"

"Well your majesty, why should we allow these heretics to practice their demonic practice?" There are voices in agreement.

"I know that some of you feel this way, but this is how I am to keep my throne, for all of you to keep your power, and for our new alliance with England to not demolish. Not having to constantly fight with the English is allowing us to spend less money and keeps this country safe. Now I have invited not just my advisors, but also the lords of Scotland as all of you can see. I know that some of you, lords and even my advisors, might be Protestant. I do not care how you practice your allegiance to God, so long as you believe in Him. We have just found peace with our neighbor and some European countries, now let us move in a direction that Scotland can find her own peace."

"I agree with you your Majesty. I am tired of having to be scared of civil wars and have some of my army taken away to fight the English. I think the religious reform shall help us keep peace. What does France think of this?"

"Well Lord Duringham, I do know France shall probably not go in this direction for a long time. My husband has just become King and I had advised him not to rock the boat with a law yet. I did advise him to treat everyone with the same justice. The other countries are going this way and we can not be targeted because we care more about how people pray to God instead of the well-being and safety of Scotland."

Catherine's POV **3 months's earlier**

"Good evening everyone here at court. I am here once again with big news, sadly it is not good news. My husband, King Henry the second of France, has died from his injuries at the jousting tournament. The lord he jousted with has been excused due to these things happening often, we can not prevent something we see every tournament. My son, Francis, shall be crowned our next King within this week. Mary Queen of Scots wishes she could come and sends her condolences to us and to those who watched the injuries. In light of death new life is born. In Mary's letter she also told me she is with France and Scotland's heir to the throne. She had become with child before she had to leave for Scotland. I know rumors amongst you snakes shall talk about the legitimacy about my future grandchild, though I assure you the child of my son's. If I hear you have been calling the future Dalphine of France illegitimate there shall be consequences. Now let us pray for King Henry's decent into heaven."

I shall not deal with my grandchild's legitimacy questioned by these snakes, especially when I know Mary has been with no one but Francis. Tis Francis who has brought a bastard into court.

Mary's POV **Present time**

"Now Mary, what did they say?"

"They reluctantly agreed with me. I saw the law and the news shall be distributed throughout the land. I also had the lords there, knowing some of them are Protestants and shall support me. I also know who since Nicia has done some digging on them and has given me the list."

"Smart girl. I know you shall help this country prosper. If I am to leave you soon you may grieve, but do not let it distract you or cause stress for your child. I know Catherine shall be here soon, she shall be a good and strong presence here at court."

"I promise mother, I shall."

My mother is gone, she died a week ago and I feel some kind of loneliness. If I did not have Nicia I might be doomed to have no one as someone I can open up to. I am taking my mother's wishes to heart and am trying to move on. The last couple of months I have in a special way grown to love her again, but I still see Catherine as the most important mother figure in my life.

"Mary, Catherine has been spotted. She shall be at court sometime today."

"Thank the Lord. I have been growing very anxious and need a mother figure here."

I wait outside of the castle waiting for Catherine's arrival. Most of court is here waiting for her: everyone has heard of how strong and dangerous she could be, destroying someone's reputation with a single blow without a flinch of sympathy. As her carriage comes up the horns sound and every is watching her door. She gets out of the carriage with grace and a demeanor of power. Everyone bows except for me, when she walks up to me a give her a small curtsy with a smile and she does the same.

"Queen Mary, I thank thee for inviting me to court."

"You are welcome Queen Catherine. Allow my loyal servant to bring your bags to the room you shall be staying and follow me. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes we do."

We walk away, everyone watching us and trying to figure out our relationship. Nice follows us with some of my other ladies in waiting, some daughters of lords who are here to find husbands. We enter my chambers and I dismiss everyone but Catherine. I slip Nicia a piece of paper telling her to meet us here, in my chambers, after dinner. I turn to Catherine and give her as much of a hug as I could.

"My, My, Mary you have grown so much. You are huge, how can you walk around with such grace?"

"I do not know Catherine. Since you bring it up let us sit down. My ankles have been swollen and I need a rest." I guided her to the couches in front of the fire.

"Mary, I am sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you Catherine, she was weak and was ready to move on to the next world. I am glad she showed her support for my decisions as a ruler before she left, it helped convince the court I am a valid and strong leader. Now, how is French court?"

"It has been better than I though it would be. With the announcement of you being child, I also brought to attention if people questioned the legitimacy of your child there shall be consequences, it has secures Francis' claim to the thrown. As you know he was crowned and tis was beautiful. Everyone at court knows who Lola is and is waiting for the bastard to appear at court. Everyone also knows you can not return to court until tis safe for you and your child to travel back."

"I shall think about that when I need to go back."

"How are you doing my dear?"

"I miss Francis," I feel a tear coming down my cheek, "I had always thought he would be here beside me when I would be with child. I do hate that Lola came between us, and I know they were together when I sent him away due to the prophecy, but I can not express my heartbreak."

"She is still there, in the dark really. Kenna advised her not to look for power or she and her bastard shall begin hot water."

"Tis smart advice to give. How are my friends back at court?"

"Well, Greer is married as you know and as what I can see is happy with her marriage. Kenna wanted me to tell you she is expecting a child in 7-8 months. Tis early, but she wanted you to be one of the first to know. Bash is Francis' Right Hand Man which is a very high position for a bastard, but I know ranks sees him as a brother."

"I am happy for Kenna, I believe she shall be a good mother. I must thank you for making Nicia my lady in waiting, she has proven more than a helpful skilled woman but also a great friend. She has helped me very much so."

"I knew she would. I must go to my room and make sure the servants have not taken any of my things and prepare myself for dinner."

 **3 weeks later**

"Nice, go get the royal Physician and Midwife. I shall bring Mary to her chambers, the babe is coming."

"Yes Catherine." Nice responds while running to retrieve them.

I feel another shot of pain and freeze where I am standing with Catherine trying to help me stand. I grab the lower of my stomach and hiss in pain. I feel as though my body is being ripped in half. I feel tears start to run down my face and the want to scream.

"Now Mary we must move quick to your chambers. We can not have the next heir of Scotland and France to be born in a hallway of a castle."

We rush to my chambers and she helps me lay down in my bed. Catherine quickly takes the sheets off of the bed and rushes to my side brushing the hair out of my sweat covered face. Nice comes in with a bowl of cold water and some clothes. She hands them to Catherine to place on my forehead.

"The Physician and Midwife are coming. Is there anything I can do?"

"Get to the other side of her, we shall need to push her up when she needs to push."

"Okay." She rushes to my other side and gives me a smile.

"Now, how long in-between pains?" The royal Physician asks while he walks into my chambers.

"About a couple of minutes."

"How are you feeling your Majesty?"

"Pain, I feel pain."

"Do you feel the need to push yet your Majesty?"

"Not yet, I feel as though I am close."

"Let the Midwife check down there while I grab some clean clothes to put the child in."

"Your Majesty I do not see anything yet."

"Mary, take deep breaths." Catherine tells me as she places the wet cloth on my forehead. It all of a sudden hits me.

"I need to push."

"Mary?" Nice asks me.

"I need to PUSH."

"PHYSICIAN!"

"Okay, push on the next pain you feel your Majesty."

Nicia and Catherine hold me up so I am sitting up when I scream as I feel the next pain. I push as hard as I can; this goes on for what feels like a life time.

"I can see the head, another push your Majesty."

I push as hard as I can when I hear a babe's cry fill the air. I fall onto my back with exhaustion.

"It's a girl!"

"Anne."

"What did you say Mary?" Catherine asks.

"Her name is Anne."

"Congratulations Mary. You have a daughter."

The Midwife has Anne clean and is bringing her to me to hold when I feel something.

"Catherine, Nicia help me sit up."

"What Mary?" Nice asks me.

"I need to push."

"Mary?"

"I need TO PUSH!"

"Physician, there's another child!" Catherine yells to him.

"Midwife hold on to the girl, I shall get the next babe." The Physician tells the midwife.

I push with all of my might as the next pain comes to me. As each push passes I feel myself being drenched in sweat. Not long later I feel the babe leave me and the Physician says, "It's a boy!"

"Twins Mary, you have a girl and a boy."

I lay back and smile at Nicia's comment. I had been carrying not one but TWO children for the past 9 months, tis no wonder I was so big. I look over to my right and see Catherine walking over to me with Anne in her hands. Nicia helps me sit up against the head of the bed as Catherine hands me my daughter.

"Why hello Anne, are you beautiful?" I say while looking down at my beautiful daughter. I see my eyes in her's.

"She is a mirror image of you Mary."

"That she is Nicia." I say with a smile.

"Here is your son, your Majesty." I look up to see the Midwife about to give me my son. I give Anne to Catherine to hold before the Midwife gives me my son. I look down at him and see Francis instantly: from his eyes to his nose to his mouth my son is a copy of him.

"He looks exactly like Francis when he was born."

"That he does Catherine."

"Mary, both of you children look exactly like their same gendered parent. Who knew you were carrying twins?"

"You are right Nicia, I had no idea."

"Well your Majesty," I look up from looking down at my son to see the royal Physician cleaning his hands, "I see that there is no excessive bleeding and both of your children are healthy. The royal Midwife and I shall be on call here at court if you or your children need anything. I presume you do not want me to make any announcement for you?"

"Yes Physician and thank you. Nicia, would you mind telling the servants to ring the bell and tell them I have had a son and a daughter?"

"I would be honored Mary."

The royal Midwife, Physician, and Nicia left the room. Tis was just Catherine me, and my children.

"What shall you name him?"

"James, after my father."

"James and Anne. Tis very English-Scottish names."

"I just love the name Anne and I want to honor the father I know would have loved me."

"I shall be here for you."

"I thank you for everything Catherine. Will you help me plan their christening?"

"Mary," Catherine chokes up a bit in her voice, "I would be honored to. Would you like me to help you send word to France? As the mother of the King and the former Queen of England I present him with the title of Dalphine of France. I have been talking with the Pope and he supports me in that claim."

"Oh Catherine, how do I repay you for this?"

"I just want to be a part of their lives."

"Catherine, would France be insulted if I name Anne the heir to the Scottish throne? If James is heir to both he shall be more targeted with enemies and there shall always be a country with their monarch not present in their country."

"I do like that idea Mary, tis very logical and proactive. Now would you like me to call for a wet-nurse?"

"No Catherine, I would like o breastfeed them myself. They are my children and I can not imagine another woman having that bond with them."

"Then let me help you. Francis was so frail as a infant I did it myself out of fear for his life."

Francis' POV

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes pager?"

"I am one of your mother's skilled servants.I have a letter for you from you mother."

"Give it here then, has it been opened?"

"Not to my knowledge your Majesty. I personally brought it and am delivering it to you. I value my life too much to look at it."

"Thank you."

"Of course, your Majesty." She curtsies and leaves me. I open the letter from my mother and start to read it.

My Dear Son,

I have great news! Mary has given birth to a daughter AND a son on June 19th! She was carrying twins to no one's knowledge until during the birth she had the need to push after your daughter was born. Anne and James are their names. Anne is a mirror image of Mary and James is a mirror image of you. They were christened yesterday and the ceremony was beautiful. Anne has been named the heir of Scotland and James has been named the heir of France. I had spoken to the Pope and he has given his blessing to this decision. I know we did not correspond with you but it would have taken too long. As the former Queen of France I gave the authority in your place to give James the title of Dalphine. We have received congratulations from many monarchs, including Queen Elizabeth. I have decided to stay here in Scotland and help Mary with my grandchildren. If you need any political help feel free to write me or consult my loyal and trusted friend Lord Blois. I have written him as well and he shall be loyal to you as he is to me. We have identical political opinions and I know he would react the same way I would.

With Love,

Catherine De Medici

Twins…..Mary had had twins?! I now have two legitimate children, one for each country. Mary was so smart dividing the power, she is always smart with political relations. I want to go to Scotland to see my family, to get Mary back. When she left I realized how much I love her. I have been feeling so lost without her. I could not express it with the death of my father; I can not leave yet because of my father's death more then 3 months ago. I must show I am a strong leader not to be gone against to keep my throne. I shall get my family here with me at court, I shall go to Scotland, but first I need to make sure tis safe for them here. I must win the favor of the influential and powerful Lords before I can get my life back.

 **Wow….two chapter updates in one day! I have been sitting in front of the fire writing this while watching Netflix. It does help. Hope you liked the twist with the twins. I have been having that idea for this or another story I thought about writing but I really wanted to write it so I put it into this story. Until next time…**

 **-Mo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with another one! I also reread my last chapter and I saw I wrote that Catherine was the 'Former Queen of England', totally did not notice that until after I posted that. I meant Queen of France, sorry. There's multiple ways this story could go but I have finally made my decision and started writing. If you want me to write another story that goes a different way tell me and I just might write it later. Enjoy!**

Mary's POV

"James, please calm down. Shhhh Shhhh baby your maman is here." I try to calm down my child as he uses his precious lungs. I do not want a wet nurse and a nanny to to take care of my children. I want to be a part of my children's life, I want to love them like my mother never did. I thank the Lord he has not woken Anne with his screaming.

He starts to calm down and I sing him a Scottish lullaby I remember my nanny singing it to me when I was young. I look down to James and see he is asleep.

"Goodnight my angel." I look down and kiss him. I walk over to my bed, I want them to sleep in my bedchambers so I could look after them, especially since Catherine left a couple of weeks ago. I can not believe my children are already two months old. Their christening was beautiful and having Nicia here to help me has made the world of difference.

I have an ache in my heart that Francis should be here but….I left that life behind so my children can have a better life, not having to live with their father's bastards and growing up in an environment that was controlled by Henry. I know he died before they were born I do not know what could have happened if I stayed there while they were in my womb. I push those 'what ifs' away to fall into a deep sleep.

"Nicia tis so nice of you to watch the children for me while I go meet with my advisors. With the signing of the treaty with England we have to follow the news we both set so our boarders are protected without threatening the other country. This meeting might take longer than usual."

"Mary tis no issue, I love your children. Go to your meeting and I shall keep an eye on them. I shall protect them as if they are my own."

"Thank you again Nicia."

"No need to thank me Mary. Now go to your meeting and have as much fun as you can."

Catherine's POV

Ah French Court, I have missed it in a strange way. Although I had power at Scottish court, with the help of my reputation and Mary's enthusiasm about me, I have total control, besides my son the King, here at court. As I pass some of the nobles I see their surprise that I am back from my 'foreign relations with countries'. They do not know I was with Mary taking care of my grandchildren. I trust and was told by Francis in his letter he announced to the court that his twin children were born and named James as his successor. I know everyone is questioning why I left but I could care less, I was not doing anything against the state.

Tis feels good to be in my chambers and sleep in my own bed. I have received all of the updates from my ladies but one. I hear a knock on the door and the pager comes in.

"What is it pager?"

"Lady Gertrude tis here to see you."

"Send her in." I knew she would show up at some point.

"Lady Gertrude it took you a while to come see me."

"I apologize, I was with one of the Lords and keeping him company. I have some evidence about Lady Lola and her child Jean."

"Please sit Lady Gertrude. Tell me what you have found out."

"She is arranged to be married to Lord Condor, Francis' cousin. I have heard and incepted some of his letters, no one has suspected they have been read, he is going to adopt the child and raise him as his own."

"That is the most important thing I have heard since I have been here. Do what you can to find more out about this relationship and who that bastard child sees and how often. I do not want Francis to wreck this solution because of his attachment to his bastard son. If you keep this up and this goes smoothly I shall allow you to see your son and daughter."

"Thank you, are you sure you can do that?"

"Lady Gertrude being who I am I can have your husband and his mistress killed within a blink of an eye without me even thinking about it. You find more information on this as the days go on you shall see your children soon."

"Thank you so much your Majesty….I mean"

"You shall still call me that. I am still in power Lady Gertrude. Now be off."

"Yes your Majesty." She curtsies and leaves my room.

I decide to go visit Nostradamus having not seen him in so long. I had allowed Nostradamus to be in contact with the Scottish royal physician so they could exchange their expertise. I walk into his room not seeing him, with paper across the table and some substances I do not recognize.

"Nostradamus, are you here?"

"Yes Catherine, I apologize." He responds as he steps into the room from his bedchambers, the rooms are connected.

"I would like to ask you some questions….about Francis and Mary and their children. Medical questions, I do not wish to ask you to see prophecies about them."

"Of course Catherine, I had a feeling I would see you here to ask. I presume you did not trust the Scottish royal physician."

"You know you are one of the only physicians I trust with my questions, I can not be perceived as uninformed or not knowledgable. The first thing i would like to know is if there was anyway we could have foreseen Mary giving birth to twins?"

"Not that I know of without cutting her open or at the birth. As you described her as having the largest belly you have seen could have been a hint, but some women have bigger bellies and some women have small bellies while with child. Being honest with you Catherine, I am surprised she survived the birth and without any issue."

"What do you mean Nostradamus?"

"As you know giving birth is very dangerous for the child and the mother. Giving birth to twins…I have never seen a mother survive, I have heard of mothers surviving. Usually the children either can not come out, one does come out but the other doest, one is much smaller and did not gain as much nutrients while in the mother's womb, and one or both die shortly after. I have also heard of a Lord ordering the physician to cut open the mother and save the children because they would not come out. Now I am sure since they were alive when you left their health is safe from the birth, I think it was a miracle from Him for having Mary live and have no complications with the birth."

"I do thank Him, I still pray for all of them. How old do you think the children should be when they travel back to France?"

"I do not know, I would wait until the are one to two years old. Yet I would want to be there with everything I would need and know if there is any diseases going around in either country. I would e very cautious. When Mary decides to come to France with her children I would want to go to Scotland first and return with them."

"I agree with you, I know I shall be going back to Scotland for the children's first birthday. I do miss them so, even though I have only been back at court less than a day. "

"Any other things you are wondering about?"

"How do you believe Francis is?"

"I think he is in mourning for his decisions and how much he messed up. I know he wants to see his children and is so regretful of not being there for Mary. He has confounded in me and for both of them I hope they find closure and have the relationship they once did."

"So do I, what they had was so pure and such a nice thing to see at court. I thank you for having this conversation Nostradamus. Please update me if Francis says anything to you that's worrisome or you believe I should know."

"I shall Catherine, enjoy the festivities tonight in celebration of your arrival."

"There is festivities?"

"Tis very small, nothing like the ones Henry used to do. Francis has told me it shall be food and music are the only things he spent money on. Even that was around a quarter of Henry had spent of his parties."

"If my son has strategically spent less yet wants to celebrate me being back at court who am I to at least not to arrive? Good day."

"Good day Catherine."

As I walk through the hallway I take a deep breath of French air, tis not as fresh and earthy as Scottish it but the smell is something I know. I am almost to my room when I see a pager outside of my chamber doors looking as though he is looking for me. As he spots me he goes into a deep bow and I tell him to raise.

"What tis the reason you are here pager?"

"I am here on behalf of the Majesty the King. He requests your presence in his chambers before the festivities tonight."

"Tell him I shall be in his chambers to see him as he requested soon."

"Yes Mother of the King." He bows deeply and then walks away to tell Francis.

I decide to wait 20 or so minutes before going to see my son. I am happy to see him again, but I know the conversation about Mary and his children shall become a topic. I shall not think about it until I see it appropriate for me to do so or he wants to talk about it. The guards obviously allow me into his chamber the second they saw me at the door as I give them a nod.

"Francis, your pager told me you would like me to see me before the festivities tonight." I say as I greet him with a hug.

"Yes, tis good to see you mother. I presume your travels were good?"

"Yes Francis, I am not the biggest fan of how rough the sea can get but I do not mind."

"Please let us sit, we are definitely past formalities." We sit facing each other on the seating in front of the fire, "s-s-s-so how was Scotland?"

"Scotland is so beautiful, I never thought I would see grass that green. The air is so much fresher and smells so much life nature. I think you would enjoy it very much so."

"Yes mother the way you describe it so joyfully, which I have almost never seen you do so, make me think I would enjoy it very much."

There was a very pregnant silence between us both. I would not describe it an awkward silence, but there is something heavy in the air.

"So honey, how was court while I was away?" I ask trying to move the conversation.

"Tis was crazy, I was so very busy between Lords and dad had much more debt than he led us to believe he did."

"Yes, I have been paying off some of those bigger debts little by little, enough to satisfy who we owe. You shall find out the financial state France has is supported by my money."

"Mother, I do not want to dance around this…anymore….how is Mary? How are my…my….my children?" He asks me with uncertainty and love in his eyes, it makes me sad to see him like this.

"Mary is in good health, especially since birthing twins. She has done much more for Scotland than your late father and I thought she would. Her work with England and equalizing religion in Scotland."

"And James and Anne?"

"When I left they were in perfect health, they are beautiful children. James looks so much like you and Anne like Mary. Mary did not hire a wet-nurse and nanny. Nicia, her closest friend and lady in waiting, watches over the child when she her country and advisors needed her."

"I want my family, mother."

"I know you do Francis. Why don't you go see her soon? I can stay here and rule as reign for you while you are gone. I would also write to her before you leave. Wait a few weeks for me to get back into court and learn more about any new guests. We shall plan for your trip well."

"Oh mother thank you." Francis hugs me tight with tears in his eyes which threaten to spill out at any second."

"Now tis will take some time for us to plan, so go get ready for this festivity you had planned for me which was of no need Francis."

Mary's POV

"Mary?"

"Yes, Nicia?" I look up from looking at my daughter Anne breastfeeding while I am in the rocking chair.

"Are you okay? I know there is something bothering you. As your friend I am obliged to bother you until you tell me."

I laugh a little, "I guess you must Nicia. I still miss Francis, I still love him so much. I want him to be a part of my children's lives, yet I still am hurt for what he done. My heart is starting to heal and I feel as though I might be ready to start forgiving him. That is if he begs for my forgiveness and we start to work on our relationship slowly."

"Tis okay for you to feel so. He hurt you and you can not feel guilty over how you feel, forgive but not forget. Tis shall take you a while to truly forgive him but with what I heard from Catherine and the French and Italian court your love is one of the truest out of all of the monarchs. I do believe he loves you and is tearing himself apart for what he did to you. It will take time."

"Yes, it shall. He must make the first move to contact though, he must want this."

"I agree Nicia, who knew you know so much about love."

"I have observed many different types of 'love' in multiple countries. Even on the roads going from Italian court to French court I saw how the common people love each other."

 **Towards the end I got a little bit of writers block for a couple of days (took me a day to write a couple of lines haha). Hope it didn't show…**

 **-Mo**


End file.
